Karin has a Cold ?
by Kawaiianime101
Summary: Karin has a cold and needs to stay home and Kazune will take care of her. But what Kazune doesn't know is that when she's sick, her attitude changes to......could it be? Kazune your in a lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" KARIN! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" a familiar voice shouted just outside Karin's door. The Green eyed brunette sat up immediately

realizing what time it is and at the process felt a throbbing head ache and collapsed at the bed and couldn't move.

Kazune kept on banging on the door _' Women are so dependent!'_ he thought. But then he heard a small thud and felt that something was wrong.

He opened the door, and saw Karin collapsed on her bed with a flushed face breathing heavily. "KARIN!" he shouted running to her.

She heard urgent footsteps coming towards her and she decided to open her eyes " Kazune-kun, sorry, You should go or else you'll be late."

Karin whispered while coughing lightly. She sat at the side of the bed and faintly smiled at him.

But still Kazune approached her with a worried look and touched her forehead. " You're burning up! You should stay here, Himeka already left

since she has cleaning duty, I'll just stay here since Q-chan's out"

Karin blushed at the thought of her and Kazune all alone in the house. Kazune noticed that she was a bit more flushed and thought _'the fever _

_must be bad for her to be this red'_

A thought went through Karin's head ' _I just remembered, when I get sick, I'll be……'_ but the thought was cut short when she lost her

consciousness.

When Kazune noticed her close her eyes and began to fall once again, he caught her by the waist. At the exact same moment, Karin opened her

eyes _' that's strange, there's something missing, as if she isn't herself…… Stupid! She's burning up, what would you expect! for her to…..'_

But the thought was cut short when he felt soft warm lips on his, his eyes widened when he realized that Karin was kissing him!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!!!

hope ya like it!

please review!!

next chapter will be out soon!!

Karin:(sneeze)

Kazune: (turns to Karin) Karin, Are you alright? (looks worried)

Karin: I'm fine (sneeze)

Kawaiianime101: ahhhhh!!!! Kazune looks so cute when he's worried!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaiianime101: okay guys! Heres the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

Kazune: well I don't…

Kawaiianime101: don't be upset just becuz Karin's gunna insult you!!!!

Kazune: Shut up

Kawaiianime: continues to tease

Kazune: gets pissed

Kazune and Kawaiianime101 Starts to fight in the background

Karin: Kawaiianime101 does not own Kamichama Karin…….

Chapter 2

After a long minute, Karin finally pulled away and looked at Kazune's now wide eyes,

"Kazune-kun…….I….L-l-" But never got to finish the sentence as she fell asleep.

Kazune Blushed thinking that she was supposed to say _'I love You'_. when Kazune was

about to leave the room, he spotted a piece of paper by Karin's pillow. He suddenly was

curious about it and read it.

_Kazune-kun_

_I know that you will most likely take care of me, here is an important, __**very important **__that _

_you'll need when you take care of me. Kazune-kun, when I'm sick, sigh, how do I put _

_this………I act strange, kinda like you in H-Mode. Also my attitude changes, I _

_become………I become………Kinda…….. smart……and……. Bad. Good luck!_

_And I'm sorry to be a burden to you._

_ Karin_

"OI! Blondie! Are you there?!" Karin's Voice rang through Kazune's ear. He was too

shocked from reading the letter that he didn't notice Karin wake up. "Earth to Blondie!!"

still no response. " Geez!!! I already know, blondes are stupid but not _**this**_ stupid!"

" you should have stayed in your original hair color" Karin inaudibly said. Finally at that remark, Kazune snapped out of his trance and went back to the real word.

"Ah, sorry Karin!!!! I thought you were still asleep" Kazune hurriedly said.

" That was like decades ago! Any way, you can call me Suzuka Kujyou you know….."

And there was an awkward silence. "Since when did you know?" Kazune

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kawaiianime101: wow, that was a big shocker!

Kazune: O.o

Karin: Kazune-kun, this is all acting right, It's not real. Snap out of your own little word

already, I need somebody to play with.

Kazune: Y-y-yeah, J-j-just acting! Hehehehehe

Karin: (sweatdrops) Kazune-kun, are you all right?


	3. Chapter 3

Kawaiianime101: here's the next chapter! Sorry if the chapters are so short! It's my first time!

Kazune: geee, you noticed!

Kawaiianime101: hey! I'm doing my best you know!

Karin: she's right her some credit!

Kazune: whatever, Just get on with it.

Michi: when will we be in the show!

Jin: yeah! Im not even introduced yet!

Kawaiianime101:Yeah, yeah! You'll be in the story soon!

Karin: oh hey Michi! Who's the that guy? (points her finger at Jin)

Michi He's-

Jin: I'm(looks at Karin)…..My GODDESS!! (hugs Karin)

Kazune: Get off of her!

Kawaiianime101: Let's just roll the chapter shall we…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew, since we met. I was just in stupid mode……. You know, the original Karin! So

she, I mean, I didn't realize it." Karin said in a matter-of-factly voice. An inaudible oh

came from Kazune. " Blondie!!! I'm hungry! Let's go out!" Karin said or demanded.

"your sick! You cant go out!" Kazune replied weakly due to shock. "I am not! Now get

out so I can dress up!" Kazune still hasn't moved one inch. "I said get out blondie!".

"well if I don't want too." He replied childishly. "I'll DO this" Karin said as she stood up

from the bed. "what are you gonna do throw me ou­­­-" but was cut short when he felt his

collar being grabbed. " You think I Cant throw you out?" Kazune just nodded weakly

with a blush since their faces were too close to each other. " WATCH me!" Karin said as

he raced Kazune by the collar and threw him out the door as if he was as light as a

feather! "How the hell did you do that! You couldn't even stand the training I gave you!"

he said while rubbing his sore butt. " I'm different remember. You Bird-brain!" Karin

said as she slammed the door on his face. Kazune obediently waited outside her door

since he can't do anything else. After a minute or two, Karin went out the door. She was

wearing camouflage pants with a plain, loose, long sleeved shirt and a back baseball cap.

Kazune was gawking like an idiot! _She looks like a guy! What the hell is wrong with her! _

_But she looks gorgeous, even __**if **__she looks like a guy!_ " Oi! Bird brain, you there? We

don't have all day you know" Karin said while rolling her eyes. Kazune snapped out of

his 'own little world' and looked at her. "Finally!" Karin said as she grabbed Kazune's

hand and ran out the door. As soon as they were outside Karin lets go of Kazune's hand

"Come on! Lets go to a café!" Karin shouted. Karin was wearing her cap and her hair was

inside it, making it look like she has typical boy's hair style. Kazune was observing

Karin when a group of girls went pass them, giggling and looking at Karin. He caught a

part of that conversation " Oh my god! Isnt the guy with the cap, like, totally hott!" a girl

said. Then he saw all the girls head nodded. _Wow…..I cant belive it! She actually looks _

_attractive to girls?._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kawaiianime101:that's it for chapter 3. Hope you like it! Please review. Need to be encourage so please, I need 4 more reviews to make the next chapter nicer and hopefully longer!

Kazune: Yeah right(rolls his eyes)

Karin: Oh just shut up! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
